


I'll Be Good (It's Too Late)

by literally_no_idea



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Author is trans, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Blindfolds, Dark Steve Rogers, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don’t copy to another site, Flashbacks, Forced Orgasm, Gags, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Sensory Deprivation, Sexual Abuse, The Author Regrets Everything, Trans Male Character, Trans Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 01:33:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19032028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literally_no_idea/pseuds/literally_no_idea
Summary: Tony kneels for Steve, waiting. He’s cold; he registers that vaguely, even as his body is wracked with shivers, wearing nothing but his boxers. He stares at the carpet in front of him without really seeing it, mind nothing but a haze of emotions and vague sensations.(please mind the tags.)





	I'll Be Good (It's Too Late)

**Author's Note:**

> I intended to write a consensual, intense BDSM scene. Instead, I got carried away on a whim, and this happened. Sorry.
> 
> Can't say I write a lot of sex normally? So fuck if I know what I'm doing, but I think it turned out okay.

Tony kneels for Steve, waiting. He’s cold; he registers that vaguely, even as his body is wracked with shivers, wearing nothing but his boxers. He stares at the carpet in front of him without really seeing it, mind nothing but a haze of emotions and vague sensations.

 

He’s not sure how long he’s been there when Steve finally comes in, takes in Tony’s appearance with a sound of disdain, and Tony flinches under what he knows is Steve’s scrutiny, tries to straighten his posture and look more presentable, but Steve just comes up behind him, shoves him face first into the carpet with a boot planted between Tony’s shoulders.

 

“Finally trying to be good, Stark?”

 

Tony nods feverishly, accepts the burn of the carpet against his face as just part of his penance.

 

Steve laughs, cold and harsh above him.

 

“Too late for that. Tell me why you’re here.”

 

“Because I made a decision about myself and the team without permission. Because I’m a bad boy, and I always have been. Because… because I deserve this, Sir, just this, nothing more,” Tony says, voice muffled by the carpet, but Steve doesn’t seem to mind.

 

“That’s right. I’m going to move my foot. You’re going to lay flat on your stomach, wrists together behind your back and legs spread wide.”

 

Steve moves, and Tony scrambles to get into position, laying down with his heart racing, terrified of what comes next. It’s always something different; Steve is creative. Tony doesn’t know what Steve has in mind this time, but he’s sure it won’t be good.

 

Steve cuffs Tony’s wrists with a pair of standard metal cuffs, tightening them until Tony’s pretty sure they’re only just loose enough not to cut off circulation entirely. A knotted scarf is shoved into Tony’s mouth and secured behind his head, a blindfold placed over Tony’s eyes, and earbuds placed in Tony’s ears so he can’t hear anything but the music Steve has playing.

 

Then Steve puts a burlap sack over Tony’s head, and Tony really starts to panic. Tony flails, but his movement is restricted, and Steve just pins him down with a knee digging into Tony’s back until Tony goes limp, whimpering.

 

Steve reaches a hand under Tony, rubbing Tony’s clit through his boxers, and Tony lays there, doesn’t start to move again until Steve puts a hand over the arc reactor. The last time Steve had played with the arc reactor, he’d taken it out of Tony’s chest until Tony passed out (Tony’s pretty sure the lack of oxygen from hyperventilating knocked him out before cardiac arrest could even set in), and then he’d put the reactor back in, fucking Tony’s ass while he waited for the man to come back to consciousness, having already fucked Tony’s cunt twice that night.

 

This time, Steve just scratches the skin around it, sensitive from all the scar tissue, and Tony can’t tell if he’s bleeding or if it’s just part of his imagination. He sobs and begs through the gag, but Steve ignores him, his other hand in Tony’s boxers starting to finger Tony open roughly.

 

When Steve is satisfied with how prepared Tony is, he pulls Tony’s boxers off entirely, fucking into him without mercy. Tony cries out with each thrust, and Steve moves both of his hands up to Tony’s neck, one hand around Tony’s neck to choke him, the other sliding under the sack to grab Tony’s hair, yanking his head off the floor and holding it up.

 

Steve finishes quickly, pulling out and flipping Tony over, pressing a vibrator to Tony’s clit, making him writhe. Steve pins Tony down with one hand on his pelvis, pushing down hard enough to bruise, while Steve alternates between pressing the vibrator to Tony’s clit and fucking Tony with it. Tony sobs into the gag as he cums, as Steve keeps the vibrator pressed to his clit so he can ride the orgasm out.

 

Approximately two hours and twenty three minutes later (not that Tony was counting), after Tony’s third orgasm, Steve’s seventh orgasm, and the second time Steve had to bring Tony back to consciousness, Steve takes the cuffs off and yanks the earbuds out of Tony’s ears, Tony not moving despite his freed hands.

 

“You know the rules, right?” Steve asks, and Tony nods, listens as Steve closes the door behind him.

 

Tony counts out five minutes in his head (three hundred seconds), counts out another three minutes (one hundred and eighty seconds) just in case he messed up or counted too fast, and then he moves his hands, takes the sack off of his head and the blindfold off his eyes, unties the scarf and takes it out of his mouth, whimpering slightly at the soreness of his jaw.

 

He organizes everything in a neat pile, unknots the scarf and puts his boxers and the scarf in the dirty laundry, then climbs into bed, falls asleep knowing he’ll need to wash his sheets in the morning (he always does after Steve’s reminders), and hopes he doesn’t do anything else deserving punishment any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
